


Twisted Candy

by belivaird_st



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Faith comes back to Sunnydale for Buffy. Their hot-&-cold relationship becomes more intimate as time progresses.





	Twisted Candy

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt of making an upcoming Buffy/Faith story. The title has nothing to do with the work. Just randomly thought of it.

Faith aggressively shoved the hot pink glittery Victoria Secret bag into Buffy’s chest the moment she opened the front door of her suburban home.  
“Here, B,” the brunette-haired slayer greeted brightly, pushing her way through inside the house. “Happy Hanukkah!”

“I’m not Jewish,” Buffy frowned, holding the bag with two hands taking a peek inside the pink and black tissue paper. She closed the door shut with her foot and pulled out a three-set package of lacy thongs. “Wow, Faith. You really shouldn’t have...” she dropped the underwear back inside the bag with a grim look on her face. Buffy started to bring the paper bag with her into the kitchen to witness Faith already helping herself take a plastic wrapped coffee cake out from the Hostess box from the wooden cabinets.

“You can start modeling me in those, if you want,” Faith suggested, tearing the plastic open with her teeth before ripping a big crumbly piece off with her index and thumb; popping the pastry into her purple lipstick mouth.

“I’ll pass.” Buffy set the bag on the Island before crossing her arms over her chest. She studied Faith closely in a leather bomber jacket, black denim jeans, and faded blue combat boots. “You look the same as ever. How was Los Angeles?”

Faith chewed and swallowed. She finished the cake in three bites. When she was done, she brushed crumbs off her belly shirt and started playing with the empty wrapper. “Angel sends his love,” she mumbled.

Buffy’s face twitched from hearing her old flame’s name. “I never mentioned—”

“Stop pretending you’re over Angel,” Faith snorted. “You suck at lying...” She tried to make the plastic cake wrapper in the trash bin, but missed the shot completely and made it land on the clean, mopped floor.

“Can we change the subject please?” Buffy sounded more desperate now. “Like what you’re doing here for instance?”

“I came back for you, B,” Faith smirked. “What else?”

“I’m going to start my book club soon, so you’re kind of intruding,” Buffy explained. 

Faith laughed. “Book club?” she repeated. “Still the same ol’ nerdy Buffy... What’s the series? Fifty Shades of Grey?” 

“God, no,” Buffy scolded. “And what is to you?”

Faith shrugged as she started removing her bomber jacket. Buffy could see most of her light scarring, nicely toned skin. “Gives me something to do. Have room for one more club member?”

“No,” Buffy blinked away. “You’ll just make fun of us the whole time.”

“I promise I won’t,” Faith vowed. “Scout’s honor.”

Buffy opened her mouth to reject, but that’s when the doorbell rang with a few pounding knocks.


End file.
